The 74th annual Hunger Games
by HpHgPjGone
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is 12, and Prim is 16. Prim watches as Katniss journeys through the arena. And your district 12 tributes are Katniss E. ans Rory H. Katniss/Rory Peeta/Prim. Story is discontinued, but I'll leave it up.
1. Reaping day

**Disclaimer:I do not own the hunger games.  
okay i had this wierd idea that Prim was 16 and Katniss was 12. Well here's the story.  
**

I wake up and find Katniss is gone. That makes sense. She and Rory are probably off in the woods, gathering food, and shooting with their bows and arrows. I hope they're not getting in Gale's way. Gale let's them tag along so that he gets help with the haul. I can't help laughing at Katniss, my little sister. She wants to be just like Gale. She shoots, traps, and gather edible and medicinal herbs. She's cute. Most days I worry about her being in the woods, but today that's the least of my concerns. I don't know how Katniss isn't worried about being reaped. She's 12 years old, which means she has her name in their once. I have my name in there 4 times because I have too, but 16 additional times for tessara.

I see Katniss coming home. I open the door and help her put stuff away. She takes off my dad's jacket, and her boots. I tell her that mom left a tub of water for her. She goes to get in, and I start to prepare tonight's meal. It looks like katniss made out well. We now have strawberry's, fish, and some bread. I then start preparing fish stew. When my mom get's home from the market I add some spices to the stew. She then gives me one of her old blue dresses to wear. I ask her if she's sure because her dresses mean a lot to her. She then nods. I quickly get dressed and see that Katniss is getting into my first reaping outfit. It's a little small on her but she doesn't care. Before I know it were off to the square.

Katniss and I wait in line for the peace keeper to prick are arms. We are then separated. I walk quietly over to my boy friend Peeta. And I watch her go over to Rory. I smile at Peeta, and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I watch as Effie Trinket our district's escort walks on stage.

"Hello district 12. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.", Effie says in her capital accent. She then goes on to read about the dark days and how the districts must pay tribute to their country by sending a boy and girl off to the arena.

"Now for your tributes, ladies first.'. I hold my breath as she reaches in and pulls a name out.

"Your female tribute is Katniss Everdean." I gasp. It can be her. She was one in thousands. I don't do anything but cry at first. Peeta trys to comfort me but it doesn't work. Then he's leaving I don't know why. That's when I see someone going up to volunteer. The only thing is that it's Rory. I can't see why Rory would volunteer. But he does. And then they're led into the justice building to say good bye.

I then am lead in after to say my goodbyes. I tell her to climb, find shelter, water, hunt, and to only eat things she recognizes. I then hug her and say come back to me. She then nods her head. The peacekeepers come in and pull me off her kicking and screaming. They then drop me off outside were I sit with my mom. Peeta comes over and comforts me. That's when I find out that he was who Rory volunteered for. He holds my hand silently.

I guess I fell asleep in his arms because I am awoken later to watch the reapings. The two of us head down to the square. District 1's escort Gloria doesn't even finish reading the name of the girl before someone runs up to volunteer. She has long, silky blonde hair, and looks absolutely beautiful. She however also looks deadly. The boy deadly and cunning. In district 2 a girl named Clove runs up to volunteer. Then a vicious boy pushes people out of the way so he can volunteer. In 4 the girl looks strong the boy week. In district 5 the girl looks sly, sneaky and deceiving. Then district 11' tributes are a little girl who's 12, and a big, strong, giant of a man. I already know Katniss will ally with the girl. That's when I see district 12 Katniss called up. Then Peeta's called, and Rory volunteers. Me and my moother then go home and leave the stew untouched.


	2. The Parade

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters you may recognize. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.  
Okay so I know in the book it states that Mrs. Everdean nursed Buttercup back to health, but I decided that since Prim was older she nursed him back to health. Also I might slightly change how katniss looks in the interview and parade being younger. But anyways the more reviews I get the quicker chapter's will be up.**

My mom tells me to get some sleep so I don't argue. I go over today's events in my mind. Katniss got reaped. I did nothing. Peeta got reaped. Rory volunteered. I watched the other reapings. Some tributes look really tough. After going through the list, I remember Gale. Gale is probably feeling the same way right now. I make a decision to get some sleep, and talk to him before the parade.

The next morning I wake up and find Buttercup. I know Katniss doesn't like him, but I nursed him back to health, and couldn't just leave him. I give him some food, and rub his belly. I then head out to milk lady. Lady is a great goat. I found her in the market one day with a bad leg. I had some money in my pocket from selling some strawberries that Katniss got me, and got a fair price. It turned out lady was worth the gamble. My mother and I nursed her back to health and now we sell milk and cheese from her. Usually I can get Katniss to help milk her but right now I don't notice she's gone.

After milking her I go inside and realize I'm starving. That's when I see the stew. I take a bowl out and start eating some. It's really good, and I know Katniss would like it. However she's probably eating like a queen right now. That's when I remember Gale. I rush over to his house and find that he's a mess. He let's me come in. We talk about Katniss and Rory. I think that there fine, but Gale has a different idea. He says that they are already going to have next to no sponsors because both Rory and Katniss are only 12, and we're from district 12. Then he complains about how our horrible stylists will just make it worse, and having a drunk psycho as a mentor will just end it. Even though he's right I try to ignore him.

I then leave and find Peeta."hi"I say.

"Hey"

"Peeta will you watch the parade with me?"

"Yeah. But weren't we already going to see it with each other in the square?"

"I meant at my house. I sort of just want to be with my mom and you when I watch it. Not with the whole of district 12."

"I see what you mean. Well see you tonight. I'll bring some bread."

"Great see you then. Oh wait um. One more thing. Can you come half an hour to an hour early?"

"Okay see ya."

I walk away feeling a little bit reassured. Gale had just made me nervous. Peeta however, he always knew the right thing to say. I jog home and find my mom. She's making cheese to sell tomorrow. I ask her if she's nervous at all. She says that over her years she's seen good and badly dressed tributes from all the districts. I took that as a no. I then tell her I invited Peeta over.

Later on:

At exactly 5:30 Peeta knocks on the door. I let him in and see he's brought a loaf of bread. My mom gets out the stew and serves it. She then takes a loaf of bread Peeta brought, and slices it. She takes out some strawberries for dessert, and we eat. Before the parade starts, we all talk to each other about how we hope they get good stylists. My mom then announces that it's about to start.

Me and Peeta quickly curl up on the couch and start watching. The anthem plays and then district 1 is rolling out. District 1 looks beautiful, spray painted silver, and in knee length silver tunics. Then district 2 comes out in golden gladiator costumes. They look strong, good, and terrifying. District 3 is wearing outfits made of wires. I can't help but laugh. 4 looks like a pair of fish. 5 is dressed as power workers, and 6 looks like they are connected to a train. Not to impressive but I can think of worse. District 7 then comes out dressed as trees. I hear Peeta comment really original 7. I then see district 8 dressed in a hideous assortment of cloths. District 9 rolls out dressed like wheat, followed by 10 as cows. Then I see the girl and boy from 11 come out wearing shiny light blue shirts and overalls.

I hold my breath. After what feels like forever, they come out. I gasp. My little sister doesn't look hideous or weird, but beautiful and terrifying. She is in a black suit, with black combat boots, and a black cape and head dress. What's amazing though is that she and Rory are on fire. Their head dresses and capes are fully lit so they look like burning coals. Me, my mom, and Peeta are all commenting on the wonderful work of their stylists. I smile and think I know what to say to Gale. As they pull into the city circle the cameras keep turning back to them. I can't help but feel proud even though I have nothing to do with it.

**Okay I'll try to update twice a week. I'll be able to update on Friday, and occasionally on Saturday. Remember I love reviews, and the more I get the better it can be. Thanks, Crosel2001. Also I put up a poll asking about alliances for the games.**


	3. the scores

**Disclaimer:do not own  
okay this chapter may be a really short one. I didn't want to jump to the training scores. I wanted to show how Prim felt leading up to it.**

At the end of the parade I realized I'd have to wait 4 days to see Katniss again. Everything is getting so different. I can no longer tell myself Katniss is just off hunting, because she isn't. I try to ignore the fact that I did nothing but watch as my little sister was reaped. And now I'm going to have to watch her, Rory, and the girl from 11 die.

I would normally be healing a patient to get my worries out, but we don't have any. I do the one thing I can think of go to the woods. My father took me to the woods a couple of times. But I never really liked it. Katniss however loved it. When she was a toddler my dad would take her into the woods. She would squeal with delight when she got in the water. And there was this one tree, that even as a toddler she could climb. In the years to come she climbed other trees, and learned how to swim. Are father taught us both how to swim. He taught katniss how to shoot, and use knives. He offered to teach me but I was never to good.

When I get to the fence I slide under. The first thing to do, is to find Gale. He knows the woods like the back of his hand. I walk around for a little bit. I finally find Gale, after following his snares for a while. I tell him in the most sarcastic tone I can gather that our stylists were just horrible this year. He laughs, and asks why I'm here. I decide to lye, by telling him I came to gather some medicinal herbs. He hands me a knife, which I'm slightly confused by, but take it. He then starts yelling at me about how I should never come here without a weapon. Mad at him I yell well your not always right, and run off. I can hear him calling me but I ignore him. I don't want to see Peeta. I just want to be alone. I rush to my room and stay there until the morning. The only reason I come out is because I'm hungry. My mom makes me a wonderful breakfast. Unfortunately I throw up a few hours later.

3 days later

I wake up nervously and think today the scores will be announced. Today I will find out if Katniss has any chance. My mom invited the Hawthornes over not knowing me and Gale aren't speaking. I smile to myself thinking about what Katniss will show the game makers. Something to do with archery and edible plants. When Gale arrives I just ignore him. Then come the scores.

Glimmer:9  
Marvil:9  
Clove:10  
Cato:10  
Alana:6  
Titus:7  
Pearl:8  
Loyd:8  
Finch:7  
Harald:4  
Rosemary:2  
Shore:4  
Jameala:7  
Glee:5  
Pharrowle:8  
Nicopie:4  
Naomi:3  
Carolino:1  
Thime:8  
Marrow:9  
Rue:7  
Thresh:10  
Rory:8  
Gale lets out a sigh of relief. That means Katniss is next. I hold my breath then a big fat 11 comes out.

My mom is relieved. But this means the careers will go for her. At least she'll get sponsors.

**And I know this chapters short but I'll try to get some longer ones up.**


	4. the interviews

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I've had a lot of school stuff, and the internet was down. So I can't promise an update every Friday but I will update as often as I can. If anyone has any ideas let me know, and I'll try to add them in. I love your reviews. And finally I am going to make an SYOT story. So check my profile for it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own**

My mom comes in and tells me the interviews are about to start. I run to the couch with buttercup at my heels. I can't wait to see Katniss on the tv. I miss her so much. I just hope she's not to scared. The anthem plays and Ceaser comes on. "Welcome to the interviews for the 74th hunger games. I'm your host Ceaser Flickerman! First we have Glimmer.

Glimmer walks in wearing a golden see through gown. I know what her angle is already. Marvil comes on and goes for humor. Clove and Cato both go with hostile. Then the district 3 tributes go on. I feel bad for them since they don't make a lasting impression. The district 4 girl goes for merciless, the boy goes for shy and sweet. The girl Finch from 5 goes for cunning. Her partner is attempting hostile, but is failing. The rest go for pitty, shy, intelligent nice, the usual. Then little Rue comes on.

"So Rue that's a pretty good score for someone you age what did you do?"

"Well I can climb trees, and am a pretty good runner."

"so we're not aloud to count you out yet?"

"Well I think as long as I have food and water I've got as good a chance as anyone."

"So Rue what's your family like?"

"Well I'm the oldest and have 3 little sisters and 2 little brothers. I have to get home to them because they need me. District 11 needs me home."

"Rue Witherspoon, district 11."

Thresh then comes on. And looks really big after Rue.

"So Thresh a 10 is pretty impressive right?"

"It's okay."

"Well Thresh a big muscular guy like you must have a special girl back home right?"

"No."

"Come on there has to be someone."

"No."

It goes on like that with Thresh giving 1 or 2 word answers. When the timer goes of Ceaser wraps it up with "Thresh Cob, district 11."

I hold my breath until Katniss comes on. She looks stunning in an outfit that looks just like flames. Right before she sits down she twirls around a couple of times. That's when I see flames engulfing her whole body with flames. I grow jealous of her dress. Her stylist is probably the best one ever.

"Well Katniss what an entrance that was."

"Thank you Ceaser. Only the best entrance for the capitol."

"Katniss we are all dying to know how you got an 11."

"Well I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on."

"It's just I don't think I'm aloud to. Am I?"

I see Katniss looking up at the game makers. One of them quickly says she's not. And I can't help but smile at whatever she did. Ceaser then moves on.

"Okay Katniss do you have a brother or sister waiting for you to get home?"

"Well I have a big sister named Prim. I love her more than anything." I can't help blushing.

"Tell us more about you life at home."

"Well my best friend Rory and I like to talk about how awesome it would be to see the capital not as a tribute but as a victor. Of coarse neither of us would volunteer for the games unless the other was reaped. But we always talked about what life would be like as a victor. Always enough money."

"So I'm understanding here that you and Rory will probably be in an alliance?"

"Will we? We are." The timer then rings.

"Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire." Rory then runs out crying.

"Rory whats wrong?"

"I(Gasp) I(Gasp) just realized that me and Katniss can never get married. I was stupid to volunteer."

"Now we heard from Katniss why you volunteered but is there anything else?"

"Well Peeta Mellark the boy who was reaped is Katniss' sister Prim's boyfriend. And I just couldn't let that happen. I couldn't"

I stop paying attention until I hear Ceaser ask how long Rory's liked her. He replies immediately since we were only 5. That's new to me but it might be a strategy. The timer rings and Ceaser says Rory Hawthorne the boy in love.

**Doesn't that box sown at the bottom look good?**


	5. The games day 1

**Okay I know that it has been like 4 months, and I am sorry. I just didn't know if people actually liked this or not. I will do this chapter, but if I don't get at least 3 reviews saying I should continue I won't. I don't know if this story is any good. But I will finish my other stories if you want to read them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own the hunger games idea.**

Prim's POV

I didn't sleep last night. I mean who would? I dare you to try sleeping if you ever have a younger sibling thrown into an arena where they will have to fight to the death. Now do you get what I'm saying? So anyways it is now 6:00 AM. The games start at 10. Katniss could be in the very last hours of her life.

Peeta promised to come over. He said that he will always be there for me. I hope that he doesn't have to be with me though. With me when I break down and die at Katniss' death. Stop it Prim! Stop thinking like that. Katniss will come out alive. She will. All I can say is, I hope so.

At 9:30 Peeta comes. We just sit around and talk until 10:00. That's when I start crying. Peeta comforts me though. Then the games begin. I watch the count down. 10 stay safe Katniss, 9 I believe in you, 8 I miss you, 7 I love you, 6 you can do this, 5 I know you can, 4 stay sane, 3 don't go for the bags, 2 get ready to run, and 1. I watch as Katniss takes off.

She grabs a big orange backpack, a loaf of bread, and a plastic sheet. She then finds Rory and Rue. Together the 3 of them take off. The cameras don't stay focused on them very long, but it does show them heading off into a forest. Good. Katniss, and Rory will feel at home there, and Rue probably will too. After all she said she could climb trees.

I turn my attention back to the fight and see Cato fighting someone, Thresh leaving, Glimmer attacking. There is so much to look at. I just watch and hope that Katniss and Rory do okay. Once the bloodbath is done the game makers reveal who's dead.

11 total. Wow. That's a lot. Even for the bloodbath. Later that day they feature the 12 year old trio walking through the forest. Each has a bag and a knife. They stop at a tree and climb up. Pretty high up they go through there bags. Katniss has some rope and a sleeping bag. Rory also has that. He ties himself in on a higher branch. Katniss and Rue both get in Katniss' bag and tie themselves in. Eventually they eat.

Soon it is turned away from them and to other tributes. When night comes we watch tributes reactions to the deaths and stuff like that. At one point the girl from 8 sets a fire. I fall asleep though. Later I am awoken by Peeta saying that the careers are near them. I don't have to ask who's them to know.

The careers see the fire, and approach 8. They instantly kill her. Luckily they don't see the trio in the trees. It was a good day.


End file.
